


your dearest friend

by the_forgotten_daydreamer



Series: Haikyuu!! • ハイキュー!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Oikawa Tooru, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Gay Iwaizumi Hajime, I wanted this to be "let's just do it" but it ended up being a whole story, It's pretty funny because they don't know how it works either, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unprotected Sex, they are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_forgotten_daydreamer/pseuds/the_forgotten_daydreamer
Summary: The volleyball players of Aoba Jōsai High go to a karaoke, but two members of the team casually meet in the bathroom.ーIwaizumi and Oikawa do it in a bathroom stall. Surprisingly, with plot.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! • ハイキュー!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913872
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	your dearest friend

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Haikyuu!! nor these characters.  
> ー  
> Make sure to read all the tags before reading the fic.

It wasn’t unusual for the volleyball players of Aoba Jōsai High to reunite at the neighbourhood karaoke every now and then, whenever homework, tests and practise allowed them to do so. That morning, during practise, they’d realised that they didn’t have any homework for the following day, and that the dreaded Modern Lit test wasn’t until the following week, so they’d seized the opportunity and rapidly organised a night-out, booking a private karaoke room and promising to meet each other there at six in the afternoon. As usual, Kunimi had to be dragged there by Kindaichi, who’d showed up at his place and forcefully dragged him out of the houseー Mr and Ms Kunimi were used to that, and didn’t complainー but apart from that they’d all happily showed up, ready to relax and blow off some steam. 

It felt good to be inside, glancing at the thin, watery snow that stained the windows, while munching on some snacks and listening to the othersー mainly Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamakiー loudly discussing about what songs was going to be sung first. 

“We are not letting you sing anything that isn’t in Japanese.” Iwaizumi grunted, pointing a finger at Oikawa, “Last time was unbearable, my ears were about to bleed!”

“Don’t act so cocky just because you’ve got a slightly higher mark in English, Iwa-chan.”

“Iwaizumi-san is right, though.” Watari interjected, “No offense, but it was atrocious.”

Oikawa gasped, clutching the tablet closer to his chest, “Why are you guys treating your beloved Captain like this? My feelings are wounded.” Everyone rolled their eyes, though Kyōtani seemed to be enjoying the fight, admittedly. “Let me sing one song in English, only one! Then, only Japanese. I promise!” the boy begged, puppy-eyes shining brightly; Iwaizumi praised every bone in his body for not throwing himself at Oikawa to punch him.

“Gimme that tablet.” Iwaizumi seethed, standing up and hovering over Oikawa, “Or I’ll take it by force, Shittykawa.” but when Hanamaki brought a hand up, Iwaizumi immediately understood and stopped. Sometimes, to make Oikawa stop complaining, they just had to let him do what he wanted for a tiny bit.

“Fine.” Hanamaki said, “But only one, and only because you’re our Captain.”

“Finally, I get the respect I deserve!” Oikawa sighed, dramatic. He then started scrolling down the list of the songs available, squinting at the screenー he didn’t have his glasses with him, and wasn’t even wearing contact lenses. After a minute, he grinned, “So, I was thinking about... This!” Oikawa chirped, showing the tablet to the others. Silence fell in the room, pupils rapidly moving from the screen to Oikawa’s face, back and forth. And when he saw that nobody was saying anything, the young captain took advantage of the silence and started the song. 

The main screen lit up, starting the countdown, and everyone braced themselves for the upcoming torture, drowining their sorrow in non-alcoholic beverages. Less than two minutes into _I will survive,_ or the butchered version of it, everyone collectively decided that enough was enough.

“For fuck’s sake, get that mic out of his hands!” yelled Matsukawa, plugging his ears, “I can’t take it anymore!”

“Oikawa-san, please stop this!” Kindaichi prayed, willing to go on his knees if that's what it was going to take for Oikawa to get a clue. Yet, he kept singing, or rather shouting into the mic, undaunted as he moved his hips and flailed his arms in what was probably meant to be a dance. Those thrusts made Iwaizumi’s head spin, but he ignored it in spite of saving his kōhai from that agonising experience that was the captain’s singing. He stood up, trying to physically restrain Oikawa, who laughed and huffed out half-words in the mic, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes as he attempted to wiggle out of the vice-captain’s grip. 

“Why!? I’m doing great!” he managed to choke out between laughs, much to everyone’s obvious contrasting opinions, a hand flat on Iwaizumi’s forehead as he tried to push him away.

“You’re _shouting_ japanised-English words into a mic! That’s not what _doing great_ means!” Yahaba objected, drying a tear, “Please, have mercy on us, Oikawa-san.”

“I got a headache so violent, I won’t be able to play for a month.” Kunimi hummed in defeat, tone plain nonetheless, and buried his face in his hands, sighing, “If I die, tell everyone I hated them.”

“I’m one step away from calling the security on you, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi growled, finally getting a hold of the mic just as the song ended. Oikawa let out a loud laugh, and everyone was tempted to throw something at himー they were probably going to do that at practise, the following day. 

“That was fun!” he chuckled, flopping onto the couch as Shido, Yuda and Sawauchi busied themselves with the tablet, choosing the next song to pick.

“No. That was painful.”

“Iwa-chan, you’re so mean to your best friend~”

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, “Who said you’re my best friend?” 

“Well, given that I’m your _oldest_ and _only_ friend, it’s mathematical!” Oikawa chuckled, and Iwaizumi flipped him off, though playfully. “I think I need to go to the bathroom now. Oh, don’t let anyone pick _Silhouette,_ that’s _my_ song only!”

“...Naruto? Seriously? You are such a fuckin’ nerd.”

“The fact that you know that it’s one of the openings of Naruto without me mentioning it makes you an even bigger nerd, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa bit, making Iwaizumi blush instantly, and then he trotted out of the room, heading for the nearest bathroom. 

Once he got there, running, he immediately locked himself in a stall, sighing as he slid one hand inside his pants, whimpering at the cold touch of his own fingertips against the clothed crotch. _Fuck…_

It was becoming unbearable, the fact that he had to hide his feelings, the fact that Iwaizumi evidently hated him and thought of him as a womanizer. He was, admittedly, but he hadn’t had a girlfriend in months and, quite frankly, even if the three ladies he’d been with in the past yearー for a very short time, less than two months, admittedlyー were all likeable and caring people, he knew for a fact that he was an object of interest only because of his looks.

And he didn’t mind it, until he realised that maybe girls weren’t everything that was out there for him, that maybe he really didn’t despise the idea of being with men that much. And Iwaizumi… he was one of those men he wouldn’t have minded being with. The only man, for now. Oikawa hissed under his own touch, biting his lower lip to keep lewd sounds from escaping his mouth; he rubbed his palm on the crotch, not wanting to directly dip his hand in his boxersー he was still in a public place, afterall, where anyone could hear him. 

Seemingly, Iwaizumi was in a similar situation. He sat on the couch, leg bouncing impatiently as he eyed the door every few seconds, churning the inside of his cheek as he debated whether or not he wanted to go to Oikawa and justー

“Dude, if you gotta go to the bathroom, just go!” Matsukawa sighed exasperated at his side, elbowing him, “You look like you’re going to shit your pants any second.” 

Iwaizumi blushed, raising a hand and waving it in a negative gesture, “No, it’s not that.”

“Then what? You keep glancing at the door. Don’t tell me you want to go home already...”

“I don’t, I swear. Just, huh...” he bit his lip. Iwaizumi got up, “I gotta take a leak.”

“Oh! Hurry up, I don’t want to be forced to sing with the second-years on my own. And Shido's singing his heart out, meaning that he'll lose his voice soon. I can't count on that guy.” Matsukawa said, and Iwaizumi left with a nod. Yahaba called him just before he could close the door behind his back, and he turned around, praying to whatever was up there that they couldn't see how much he was sweating.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Oikawa-san to hurry, please! Our turn is coming up." Yahaba explained, and Iwaizumi flashed a thumb up before closing the door.

He sped for the bathroom, hands buried in his pockets as he failed at keeping his erection at bay; Iwaizumi's heart throbbed, and not only that, and his breath was hitched. He ignored everything, scared out of his mind that he would come in his pants right there, when he didn't even have a spare pair with him. _So close, just another few meters..!_  
He slammed his body into the door, hands grabbing his crotch as if to hold it in place; now, Iwaizumi was physically in pain, on edge. He needed to relieve himself right now, he couldn't possibly wait any longer if he wanted to avoid making a mess. He entered a stall, and certainly enough, he did not expect for his name to be called from the adjacent one. More than called, _moaned._

Black eyes shot wide open as he held his breath, leaning closer to the thin wall separating him from...

_"I-Iwa~chan, aah! F-fuck, fuck..."_

And that was… _indubitably Oikawa's voice,_ Iwaizumi reasoned. Heat rose up to the vice-captain's already sweaty face, and his pants suddenly became even tighter, uncomfortably pulling around his erection. He felt a few drops of precum trickling down, but he didn't bother to check if the stain was visible from the outside. Instead, he slammed the door open and walked up to the other stall, fist pounding on it twice, firmly.

Oikawa froze. _Holy shit. What the fuck. What the actual fuck. Whatー_

 _"Open the door."_ Iwaizumi called outside, tone stern, and Oikawa openly wished to die. He'd heard him, hadn't he? He'd been too loud, _too loud._ Iwaizumi sounded angry, and Oikawa realised that his life was officially over. He was done for, dead, gone. This thing was going to be on everyone's lips in the blink of an eye, and he was going to have to change school, _no,_ to change country to start anew. Oikawa swallowed, thick. "H-hey, whatー"

 _"Open this damn door._ _Now."_

And Oikawa obeyed, fiddling with the lock, eyes wide and fixed on the floor, hands shaky. He felt like crying. As soon as the lock was sorted, he pushed the door open, not looking up. Oikawa fully expected a beating at this point and he thoughtー he _knew_ he completely deserved it… He flung his arms above his head, hoping that Iwaizumi was going to be merciful enough not to crack his skull open, at least.

Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi's gaze upon him, as he just sat on the toilet, trembling violently and biting his lower lip so hard that he drew a bit of blood.

"M'sorry." he said, immediately regretting speaking. But he did it again an instant later. "M'sorry, Iwaizumi, I'm so f-fucking sorry. I didn'tー"

He felt himself being lifted to his feet by the collar of his now-wrinkled shirt, and only then Oikawa brought his eyes up, only to squeeze them shut immediately, titling his head to the side a bit to lessen the effects of the blow that was certainly coming his way.

And a dozen seconds later, when the blow didn't come, the captain decided to open his eyes not past a slit. Iwaizumi looked… lost. Not angry, not happy, not sad, not anything. Just plain lost; his eyes stared at Oikawa with a seemingly absent stare, yet a sparkle of something undetermined burned it in, and it was honestly scary.

"Iwa? You, huh, you okay?" he asked, concerned. The fact that he was being so quiet was far more terrifying than anything.

"You were jerking off to me." Iwaizumi spoke, after a couple of seconds, tone uncharacteristically plain. Oikawa drew a shaky breath, and nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't… know." he breathed out, cowering. Iwaizumi still held his shirt in a tight grip that didn't seem to have loosened in the slightest. And that's when the vice-captain brought his lips forward without any further notice, strong tongue making its way past his Oikawa's lips and going as deep as it could. He pulled away for an instant, Iwaizumi's eyebrows snapping up on his forehead, "Isー is this okay?"

Oikawa nodded, whimpering in surprise and pleasure, adrenaline flooding in his bloodstream; his trembling hands rose on instinct as he cradled Iwaizumi's dark hair, reciprocating the kiss with just as much vigor.

Iwaizumi unceremoniously slammed the door shut behind him, not taking his lips off of Oikawa's as their long tongues kept fighting in their mouths, warm saliva trailing down the corners. Greedy hands ran under the clothes, further and further below; Oikawa's slim fingers unzipped Iwaizumi's jeans and grabbed the clothed crotch, rock-hard erection pulsing under the hold. He pressed his palm against it and toyed with the balls, applying a slight pressure and then brushing against the cloth with his fingers, feather-light touch setting Iwaizumi on edge as moaned into Oikawa's mouth and slapped the hand away, finally pulling apart, breath ragged and uneven.

"Sit." 

"What?"

"Sit down on the fucking toilet!" he growled, and Oikawa complied without any complaint, though the confusion was evident in his features. Iwaizumi crouched down in front of the bowl and grabbed each of the other boy's knees, pulling them apart; Oikawa's heart leapt in his throat, hammering in his ears. The one with shorter hair skillfully reached for Oikawa's fly and unzipped it, before diving his cold hand into the boxers; he felt Oikawa's slick, warm cock twitching under his fingertips, precum already leaking from the tip. He smirked satisfied.

"I-Iwa, what are youー?" Oikawa asked, breath hitched in the back of his throat.

"Do you want me to suck your dick or not?"

"Y-yes, of course! But... have you ever done this before?" he whimpered in response. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, seemingly annoyed.

"No. Now shut up." he cut short. Oikawa's cock throbbed in his hold, and the latter huffed, shivering under Iwaizumi's touch, delicate yet powerful. The vice-captain didn't even bother with teasing him, and after a couple of rough kisses on the tip, he enveloped his lips around the member, earning an obscene moan from the other boy.

"I-Iwa~ ah, Iwa…" he called, eyelashes fluttering, a satisfied, drooly smile on his face. To be fair, he'd always fantasized about being the one to take care of these things for Iwaizumi, but he surely appreciated how the roles had always been, apparently, inverted. Iwaizumi hummed, tasting Oikawa, taking in his every essence; his tongue moved on instinct as he sucked him off, rapidly too.

"F-fuck, how'd you get so g-good at this?" Oikawa grunted, throwing his head back and biting his lower lip in a faint attempt to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Iwaizumi's head bobbed up from the tip and all the way down close to the balls, grip on Oikawa's inner thighs tight as he sucked and twirled his tongue around the erection. He could feel Oikawa tugging at his hair, pulling and twisting his fingers into it incessantlyー it hurt his scalp, but he didn't mind. He even liked it, to be honest.

Oikawa had been on edge ever since he'd entered the bathroom five minutes prior, and now he was positively surpassing his own human, physical limits. He didn't want to come into Iwaizumi's mouth, he knew that the other boy would have been angry, were that to happen. "Iwa," he called, voice hoarse and lined with urgency, "m'gonna come, pull aw-away."

But he got no response, and Iwaizumi only sucked harder, making Oikawa scream out. So that's how things were, the captain reasoned, amused and thrilled. A minute passed, and Oikawa gave a thrust with his hips, spasming and spilling his everything, crying out. Iwaizumi swallowed some at first, but stumbled back, pulling away and trying hard to suppress a gag. The chocolate-brown haired boy looked panicked, but not entirely sorry; he had to admit, seeing Iwaizumi on his knees, coughing and panting, with semenー _his_ semenー dripping from the corner of his mouth was truly exciting.

"Oh~? My bad, Iwa-chan." he said, no real apology intended, "You're so good I couldn't control myself…" he slurred, flushed and feeling drunk.

Iwaizumi coughed again, still on his knees; he dried his mouth with his arm, groaning, "Fuck, that hurt." he growled, "Didn't have to deep-throat me like that, you mean fucker."

"I told you to pull away, you should've listened to me."

"Whatever." Iwaizumi muttered, getting up. He crossed his arms and looked at Oikawa in annoyance, who looked positively puzzled. "What the hell is that look supposed to mean?"

And Iwaizumi's expressione crumbled, transforming from annoyance to confusion, "I, huh, I thought you wanted to… fuck, maybe?"

"Oh. Oh! Yeah, sure, gladly."

"Really? Just like that?"

"You asked me." Oikawa shrugged, "So, huh, how do weー"

"I top." Iwaizumi hurried, "Got any condoms with you?"

"Oh, yes." Oikawa clicked his fingers, patting his pockets, "I always bring condoms with me when I go out with my friends, you never know!" he laughed, before his expression turned grim, and he clicked his tongue, "What kind of question is that!? Of course I don't."

Iwaizumi flipped him off. "Neither do I." he murmured, "But, huh, if you feel safe, I do too. I've never done it with anyone else. And I took the tests and all for that tournament some months ago, so I'm a hundred percent sure I'm clean."

"I am too. I've actually never, huh, did anything of the sorts before, either." Oikawa admitted, "Like, with those girls, you know? I've never done anything more than foreplay." 

"Really? I thought you'd banged more times than imaginable for an eighteen year-old."

"Are you saying I'm easy?"

"No, no." Iwaizumi corrected immediately, "I just thought… Well, like, you're pretty cool and such, and had a ton of girls at your feet, so I thoughtー I just assumed. Sorry."

Oikawa chuckled, "You're adorable when flustered, but no, I'm a virgin." he added. "Sorry for the sudden question, but… Are you too into girls as well?"

"Eh? No, just boys. Just you." Iwaizumi said, blushing under the white light in the bathroom. Oikawa's gaze trailed down Iwaizumi's mouth, and he got closer; hot air blew from their mouths as they softly took each other's lips, kissing delicately for the first time.

"Oikawa?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me ride you." Iwaizumi blurted out, words processing too late in his brain. Oikawa shook his head, sighing, "Way to kill the romantic mood. But whatever." The Captain didn't waste an instant in pulling away from the kiss, he turned around, taking his pants off as Iwaizumi did the same behind him.

"So… How does it work?"

"You're asking me? I've been single forever, I don't even know shit."

"It's not like I'm used to this either, Iwa. I thought you'd know." Oikawa pointed out, "Have you ever watched porn?"

"What!? No."

"Ever read a porn magazine? Or a hentai manga? Listened to a BLCD? Anything at all?"

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" Iwaizumi screeched, mildly offended at Oikawa's accusations, "Dude, I just know I gotta put my dick in your ass. That's it."

"Don't call me 'dude' when we're about to have sex, Iwa!"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, over-dramatic, "Fine, sorry. So, huh, I just know that you might feel dizzy at first. And that there might be blood."

"What!? There will be blood!?"

"Might."

"...Fuck, okay." Oikawa cringed, placing his hands flat on the wall and bending forward a bit, "Just get in."

Iwaizumi nodded, and placed himself at Oikawa's entrance. He could feel the heat of his bare skin, cock making contact with his asscheeks as he took a couple of unsteady breaths and slowly, gingerly started to push it in. His hands rested on Oikawa's asscheeks to push them apart slightly, and he felt him tensing up as soon as the tip entered; it was humid inside, and warm. And _so_ tight.

"F-fuck, Iwa, you're hu-huge. Holy shー aaagh!" Oikawa's words got cut off as he whimpered in pain; he felt like his inner organs were being rearranged to make space for Iwaizumi's dick, if that made senseー it probably didn't, Oikawa reasoned.

The former captain squirmed under the grip, Iwaizumi's now-clammy hands secured on his bony hips as he held him in position, huffing and puffing as he felt his cock squeezing to fit inside. He grunted and twitched, and Oikawa screamed out in pleasure before he slammed his own hand on his mouth, eyes squeezed shut. Iwaizumi's length was all in, now.

"Be quiet." Iwaizumi hissed and growled, "You're too fuckin' tight..!"

"Well, 'xcuse me for having a n-normal ass, I guー aaah, fu-uck, wait!"

Iwaizumi stopped instantly, but didn't pull out, and only cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Oikawa whimpered, shivering, "Hurts."

"No shit, it's supposed to." Iwaizumi said, not moving. Oikawa didn't seem to appreciate the comment as he glanced over his shoulder, an unsettling violent grin on his face.

"You're not the one ge-getting his aーgah!ー his ass p-pounded, so kindly sma-ack that grin off your face or I'll fuckin' do it m-myself!" he hiccupped, breath cut shorts, words stuttered and fragmented. 

"M'sorry." Iwaizumi murmured, sincerely mortified, "Just, huh, breathe deep. I'll wait."

After a minute, Oikawa gave a shaky nod, exhaling slowly and steadily. Iwaizumi felt him relax. "Can I start moving now?" he asked. Oikawa jerked his head once again, and that was his cue: he started moving back and forth, movements uncertain but strong. Iwaizumi realised he'd been biting his tongue when he felt copper pooling inside his mouth. Under him, Oikawa's lips quivered in an oval shape, his eyes squeezed closed as he hummed at each movement, trying to keep the tears at bay. It hurt, and yet, he found this extremely pleasant.

"You 'kay?"

"Y-yeah. Ga-ahh, you're good at th-this." he stuttered. And with that, Iwaizumi picked up the pace, much to Oikawa's initial shock and fear. Now, his movements were steadier, and Oikawa had instinctively started to move on his own too to match the pace. Sweat dripped down their foreheads and soaked their shirts, and the scent of hormones and sex filled the tiny stall, suddenly so hot; the moans and guttural whimpers that escaped their lips were absolutely lewd, and quite frankly, they'd decided to ignore the possibility of anyone hearing them, for the time being. What mattered was that they were doing this together, that it was just them in there, their little paradise.

"O-oi, suck." Iwaizumi growled suddenly, forcing his middle and index fingers into Oikawa's mouth, his other fingers pressed against his face. Oikawa wrapped his soft lips around the new presences, toying with them as he ran his moist tongue in circles around them, and sucked on them occasionally, savoring his own saliva, now salty thanks to the taste of Iwaizumi's dirty fingers. Oikawa's chocolate eyes fluttered closed as he kept sucking on the callous fingers, feeling Iwaizumi's pace quicken as he thrusted in and out in small, rapid movements, uncoordinated and rough.

"Don't bite, y-you fuckin' dog!" Iwaizumi grunted, no real anger in his tone, "Shit, I'm s-so close. Tōru, m' clo-ose."

And Oikawa could feel it too, that bubbling sensation in his lower stomach; it burned, ached, but it hurt so good that he didn't mind. He bent more forward, sweaty palms pressed on the cold tiles, fingers curling and uncurling; muffled cries of pain and pleasure escaping his occupied mouth, the vibration of Oikawa's whimpering feeling nice around Iwaizumi's fingers.

"M'gonna pull outー"

"No, c-come inside, hurryー aaagh, fuck…"

"Y' sure?" Iwaizumi asked, baffled, one eye open as he tried to see Oikawa's face despite the dizziness. The Captain nodded.

And Iwaizumi did, without even having the time to reply. He spilled his semen with a loud, long groan, head thrown back so violently that he feared his neck would break, pace slowing down gradually as he came. Oikawa rapidly jerked himself off, already on edge but slightly spent from before, and came a few instants later, Iwaizumi still inside despite being done. They stayed like that for a while, panting and desperately trying to regain their breath and composure. Finally, Iwaizumi pulled out, earning a little whimper from Oikawa.

"I love you." the captain said, turning around to show what appeared like a sincere smile on his face. Still, the other had his doubts. They both put their clothes back on in silence, before Iwaizumi decided to speak up again.

"Are you saying this only 'cause we just fucked?" he asked, drying the sweat from his forehead with his shirt, just as sweaty.

"No, idiot. I really love you."

"Good, 'cause I do too." he replied, and kissed him delicately, too tired to do anything else.

"If we manage to sneak out with the excuse that one of us is sick, we won't have to face the others like this." Oikawa said, biting his lower lip as he let his eyes trail up and down Iwaizumi's face, observing every mole, every dimple, every hair. The latter scoffed, "What about our bags?"

"We can ask someone to bring them to school tomorrow." 

"But we don't have our wallets with us, the owners won't let us leave the building." Iwaizumi pointed out. Oikawa fiddled with his pocket, and took his phone out, "I have some money hidden between the phone and its coverー there you go, 5000¥. Should be enough for both of us."

Iwaizumi hummed; his captain was more intelligent than what he looked, apparently. "Fine. Let's freshen up to look a bit more credible and let's go." he said, opening the door for Oikawa. The boy stepped outside, but froze on his tracks. Iwaizumi bumped into him, and cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

He peeked outside the stall, and his jaw dropped. _Oh shit._ "It's not what itー"

"I'm just glad you guys sorted things out. I mean, we could all smell the sexual tension between the two of you." Matsukawa deadpanned, truly unbothered but at the same time honest, "Leave, I have to take a shit and I'm shy." 

"So you won't snitch on us?" Oikawa asked, fearful.

"No, friends don't do that." Matsukawa explained, before his stomach gave an ugly churn, "Huh, I'm really in pain here, so please just go."

After rapidly washing their faces and hands and grabbing far more paper towels than necessary, Iwaizumi and Oikawa headed for the reception, and after paying at the speed of light, they headed toward Oikawa's house. The walk wasn't long, but it still gave them enough time to cool down and put their scrambled thoughts together.

"So," Oikawa breathed out, hugging himself for warmth, "we're kind of a couple now?"

Iwaizumi shrugged. He walked closer to Oikawa, wrapping one arm around his rattling frame, "I think so." he hummed, "Though, I'd imagined our first date to be a bit more romantic than… that."

"Yeah, same. But I don't regret it. Do you?"

"Me neither. It was great." Iwaizumi reassured, "How about, tomorrow night, at the movies?"

"Sounds great!" Oikawa smiled, but cut Iwaizumi short as he saw him opening his mouth, "No, you're _not_ taking me to watch the newest Godzilla, Iwa. Oh, wait, I should call you Hajime now."

"You can call me however you please, I don't really mind." Iwaizumi pointed out, "Though I wish you'd just watch Godzilla with me for once." he added with a pout.

Oikawa laughed, sincere, and stopped to cup his boyfriend's face in his hands, cradling it softly before planting a kiss on his lips. Iwaizumi smiled, letting his hands rest on Oikawa's ribs. The snow started falling again, thicker, colder, but as long as they were together, huddled for warmth, in loveー it didn't really matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I want to keep this p0rn without plot. I'll allow a little paragraph for the settings at most. No more than that.  
> Also me: okay but..........let's add like 2000 words of plot, for safe measure.  
> ー  
> I'm sorry, I just needed to write this for some reason. You, on the other hand, don't have to be sorry nor ashamed for reading this! While you're at it, you could even maybe please leave kudos and comments if you liked it..? 👉👈❤  
> ー  
> To celebrate 1000 followers on tumblr, I decided to start accepting some requests! Here's how [requests](https://theforgottendaydreamer.tumblr.com/post/639495658002415616/requests-open-thank-you-for-1000-followers) work.


End file.
